The Hunt
by lilwhiteout
Summary: Deadpool is being hunted by a mysterious man who wants him dead which is a little bit of a challenge since the merc with a mouth is immortal because of his abilities.
1. The Line

It was a boring as usual day. Deadpool sat there and watched tv until he heard a loud *BANG*!!! ,"WHAT THE HELL!" A six foot man in a white suit wearing a creepy clown mask put his hand on his hip and pulled out a mutant deactivator device and threw it onto Deadpool's throat. Immediately Deadpool felt the affects from cancer. *Cough,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" There is just dead silence then the man pulled out a deagle,"Time to die Wayde." Deadpool pulled out two blades ,"Why are you here marvel is supposed to be light hearted not that dark!" Then Deadpool without hesitation hacked off the man's hands and head. It was a robot. Its body played a voice track. "This is just the beginning."

The End of Chapter 1


	2. The Fight

Deadpool checked the robot it had the emblem Cypher Industries on the right shoulder. "Those fuckers tried to kill me, dumbasses never heard of healing factors especially that green dude who wears green tights." Wayde grabbed his weapon bag and Big Bertha, his big old minigun and then planned a full on assault. He immediately went to Cypher Industries, at the front door of the skyscraper Deadpool pulled out Big Bertha and walked in. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Wayde opened fire on any guard he saw. Sceams and cries echoed across the room. When he was done he saw a guard who was laying there in his own blood. "Where is your boss or do i need shoot you in your head." The guard pointed to the elevator and then passed away. Deadpool went to the elevator and chose the top floor. Deadpool entered the dark room. "I've been expecting you." Deadpool immediately threw a knife at the man's head. "Bullseye!" Sparks started falling from the hole in the man's head. "Haven't you realized robots are my kinda my thing. They are just not dependable." Immediately Juggernaut came through the roof smashing down onto Deadpool. "I'll kill you!" Deadpool goes through the whole building under the weight of Juggernaut. When they reached the bottom floor Deadpool layed there in pieces. "Fuck you ass hat!" Juggernaut walked away chuckling. "That shit was ruthless... but he's still my favorite villian!"


	3. The Chase

The next morning Deadpool was fully regenerated in the ruins of Cypher Industries. "Damn that is one painful headache." Deadpool called a taxi but they regected his service after seeing he is only wearing a mask and nothing below. "What the hell never seen a naked guy who wants a ride!" Deadpool then went to a dumbster and found nasty dirty old clothes. When he grabbed the clothes and then saw the stained underwear. "Didn't know Juggernaut threw his underwear in here." Wayde then threw the underwear back and put on the clothes. He then called a taxi and started going to his crummy apartment. "That'll be 5 bucks." "Fuck that would you rather keep your life." There was dead silence as Wayde walked into his apartment. Deadpool then took out an iphone he recently stole ,we won't talk about that, then looked up as much as he could about Cypher Industries. Apparently they are having a showcase for there new Gen 8 butler-bot. Deadpool then realized that the leader of Cypher Industries was gonna be there showcasing it. It was the day of the convention and Wayde decided to go with the original pistol and swords. Deadpool then arrived at the showcasing. He kicked down the door and immediately rushed towards the man. Everyone stares as Deadpool holds a sword to the man's neck. "What is your name!" ,"Scott Cypher." Deapool tightens his grip on the sword. "Why are you hunting me!" There was dead silence. Wayde with a swift strike cut off the man's head. Immediately two giant robots came through the ceiling. "Not this again!" Then Wayde dodged the robots' blows and threw two grenades under the robots. Deadpool then ran out of the building as it exploded with metal pieces flying everywhere. Deadpool stopped and turned around to have is head decapited. "FUCK!"


End file.
